Late Night Library
by Crowned Hunter
Summary: Levi should punish the brat that decided to stay up and read all night long. Or maybe he'll join her instead. (LevixReader)


It was a dreary night of December in the Survey Corps castle. Paperwork flooded Levi's desk; he had been unable to get around to doing it for a couple of days.

After a long day of Eren's constant pestering and Erwin's long winded talks of future missions, Levi finally had some time to himself. Levi was tempted to just go and dump all the papers on Erwin's desk but he bitterly took on the task. It took him a good few hours to finish but he indeed did finish.

Just as he signed the last piece of paper, Levi decided that he had earned a cup of tea. He quietly opened his door and he walked out.

The halls of the castle were cold and dark, nothing to be heard except Levi's boots clicking and echoing through the halls.

Levi walked past several rooms but one in particular caught his interest. It was the library. Levi stopped and he could see the light of a flickering candle. He rolled his eyes already thinking it was Armin Arlert, who had a habit of staying up to the light of the morning in the book filled room.

As he made his way through the library, Levi was already preparing the punishment he would give to whoever it was that was in there.

When he finally got to the section from where the light was emanating, he saw her sitting on the floor with several books surrounding her. In her hands she held a rather large book.

Levi knew exactly who it was. It was Y/N, a recently promoted squad leader. Levi paused before moving closer. He could see her eyes moving swiftly, reading each line as if only skimming through.

"What do you think you're doing here brat?"

He had purposefully used the most annoyed voice he could muster. Y/N jumped at the sudden sound of his voice breaking the silence she had sat in for the last couple hours. She stood up straighter from her position on the floor but she didn't get up. Levi should've been annoyed at the lack of respect. He wasn't.

"Captain Levi... I just wanted to finish this book I started."

Levi walked closer and he looked at the many, many pages she still had to read. He sighed.

"Why this late?"

Y/N shrugged, fingering the books smooth pages. "I didn't want to wait until the morning to read the next book."

Levi shook his head hoping he looked as bored as he always did.

"Get out. Expect a long day of cleaning tomorrow morning."

Y/N frowned completely forgetting that she, now, was a squad leader and didn't necessarily have to take orders from Levi. He was after all, quite scary when he wanted to be.

"Captain Levi, can't I just finish these books, it won't take long."

Levi looked around then back to her hopeful eyes. He hesitated then he shrugged.

"As long as you clean this mess up."

Y/N smiled -Levi tried to calm his suddenly jumping heart. "Thank you Captain."

Then she went back to her speed reading, already seeming to forget he was ever there. Levi quickly left almost forgetting why he had left his office in the first place.

When Levi had finished and had thoroughly finished cleaning the kitchen -all the while thinking of Y/N- he was making his way back to his office when he saw that she was still in the library. Levi stood by the door and then he walked in. He didn't have any more work to do so why not.

She was in the exact same position he had left her in however, a new book was nestled in her hands. Levi couldn't see the previous book anywhere and was tempted to demand how it was that she had finished that huge book. He sat down next to her and she stopped her reading.

"Hello again Captain. Need something?"

"No."

Levi deadpanned while staring at her book; she shrugged and kept reading, undisturbed by his presence.

A few pages later, Y/N couldn't help but notice that Levi seemed interested in the book.

"Liking the book, sir?"

Levi didn't take his eyes off the book, a deep pensive look on his face. She smiled and kept reading.

Both read together at a steady pace until it was time to turn the page. Levi's fingertips lightly brushed the back of Y/N hand. She quickly pulled back her hand, her face warm.

"Sorry," she murmured and Levi didn't say anything.

Instead of replying he put his hand on the back of her neck and he pulled her towards him, his lips crashing into Y/N's own. Y/N gasped into the sudden kiss. She had never imagined Captain Levi _actually_ kissing her. After the initial shock wore off, she could feel Levi's lips gentle on hers, both feeling the passion between them.

When he pulled away he smirked. "No need for apologies."

Y/N was breathless. "Captain why...?"

Levi turned back to the book and he supplied quietly, "I have stirrings for you Y/N, can't you tell brat?"

Y/N gave a small chuckle tilting her head. "You mean feelings?"

"Yeah, yeah that."

Their eyes met and Y/N smiled. She closed the book for they had finished it.

* * *

 _ **All the credit will go to a friend of mine who was unable to post this on her own account and wanted me to post it. Neither of us own SnK. Please review!**_

 _ **Feel free to suggest anything! Bbyyee**_


End file.
